The Thing About Axel
by vanillatwilight089
Summary: Just a short one-shot I did for AkuRoku Day! :D AU, and some OOc-ness. X3 R&R?


**AN:_ Just somethin' I whipped up out of being bored and hormonal. It's late, though. I failed. -_-;_**

**The Thing About Axel**

_**Roxas' POV**_

There are two types of people in this world: the ones who try to help take a load off your shoulders, and the ones who honestly couldn't give a damn. Axel was one of the don't-give-a-damn types… most of the time.

As usual, it had been a painfully long and busy day and pretty much everything that could've possibly gone wrong- did go wrong.

"Axel, what time is it?" I moaned, yawning. Axel always got up early in the mornings. He was my alarm clock.

"Axe?" I called again, louder this time upon realizing the heavy arm that was usually draped over my body was missing.

Frantically, I threw the covers off of me, wondering why Axel wasn't in bed, why he hadn't woken me up, and, most importantly, what time it was.

I didn't even bother putting a shirt on. I needed to know the time because if I was late for work, I would probably get skinned alive.

Still feeling half-asleep, I trudged out of mine and Axel's bedroom and turned the corner to the kitchen to look at the clock there.

Oh, God. "Dandy, just dandy!" I yelled, balling my fists. "Axel! It's 10:30, I was supposed to be at work two and a half hours ago! Why the hell didn't you-" I glanced into the living room to see a soundly dozing Axel on the couch, obviously too deeply sleeping to be aware of the fact that I screaming like a PMS-ing Larxene.

Groaning, I hurried back to get dressed. I was going to have to rush now, all because Axel decided to randomly go sleep on the couch and forget about me.

I dug through all of the junky clothes scattered around the bedroom, and guess what? Not one clean uniform. Anywhere.

"Agh, this bites!" I grumbled, forcing myself to put on a wrinkled, dirty pair of black pants and a shirt that probably smelled like a lot of stuff that wasn't good.

Then I started a mental debate on whether it was a good idea to make a cup of coffee. On one hand, I was already more than two hours late. On the other hand, if I didn't, I was probably going to fall asleep on the job.

I figured being late was better than falling asleep, so I made a cup of coffee, and that, thankfully, didn't go wrong. Well, the coffee itself didn't, at least.

"What's that smell?" I wondered aloud, sniffing everything around me to figure out what it was. Next oh-so-great occurrence that day: the dishwasher.

So, when Axel and I moved into our apartment, there was this freaking million dollar dishwasher in here. It was pretty amazing. Y'know, one of those washers where you just press one button and it practically remembers all of your preferences.

But, Axel, of course, being the King of Laziness as he was, never got the honor to work the thing. Except for this one anniversary when he decided to treat me by washing the dishes (nice try, Axe). Let's just say I came home to a kitchen flooded in about three inches of bubbles and a broken dishwasher.

I got really pissed off at Axel for breaking it, and I will say I felt a little guilty afterwards. But, he offered to go get a new dishwasher, which I thought was nice. Yeah, that is until he got it installed.

I have never once seen an older dishwasher than this in my life. The thing is prehistoric! You have to wash the dishes in it twice to get them anywhere near clean. I mean, really, though. Common sense should've told Axel that it would've been a wonderful anniversary gift to at least attempt at getting a _nice _washer. "Yeah, Axel, go get a dishwasher that's older than I am so we can eat off of dishes that are only half clean and waste a lot of water, making our utility bills skyrocket! Yay!" said no one ever.

But that's Axel.

And it turns out the mortifyingly nasty smell was in fact our dishwasher. Axel never, ever turns on any appliances in our household anymore after that incident. Instead, he just loads our filthy dishes up in the dishwasher and waits for me to turn it on.

"Of course," I muttered. The retarded thing wasn't starting. I spent, like, ten minutes standing pressing the same buttons over and over again before just completely losing it and kicking the dishwasher, which really hurt my foot.

"Ugh, whatever, I don't have time for this." I half-stomped, half-limped out the door and finally I was on the way to work.

"I shouldn't have even bothered coming in," I told myself in the car, "I'm probably fired anyway."

"Holy shit!" I shouted, slamming the brakes. Some idiot had decided to turn into my lane, totally without warning and almost hit me, had it not been for my epic braking skills.

It took me a moment after that to realize that I was covered in coffee. Cold coffee, for that matter. So, that was wonderful. My uniform had already been dirty that morning, and now there were visible coffee stains all over the entire thing.

Work was okay, at least. Thankfully, I didn't get fired. Just another lecture about "Blah, blah, blah, you need to come to work on time, Roxas."

And then it was back home. Boy, I couldn't wait to tell Axel all of the things that were his fault.

I gasped while I was driving. _Speaking of anniversaries… Oh, crap, that's today isn't it?! _I thought with a loud groan. And on top of my already lovely day, I'd now forgotten Axel's and my anniversary.

"Well," I said, "he clearly didn't remember, either. At least he didn't wash the dishes this time." I couldn't help but laugh at my own dumb joke.

I finally got back home, and in the spirit of things, I even went by a Chinese food restaurant to get dinner.

"Hey, Axel," I yelled after opening the front door and stepping in.

Axel, finally awake, came grinning around the corner, and I cocked a suspicious eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked before he stopped right in front of me, still grinning like the immature, yet-still-somehow-loveable-even-though-he-gets-on-my-very-last-nerve-sometimes, freak he was.

"Hi, Roxy," he purred, wrapping his arms around my waist and snaking them lower to squeeze my ass.

"Hey, hold up, Axe; I just got home!" I protested, trying to push him off of me. He only hugged me tighter.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked in an oddly seductive tone.

I gulped hard, a sudden uncomfortable knot forming in my stomach.

"August thirteenth," I muttered, while in the back of my mind I was really thinking, _Oh, shit, he remembered, this is bad._

"Tch, it's not _just _August thirteenth," he stated, flailing his arms dramatically, "Do you really not remember, Roxas? Today is our four-year! I thought you had that memorized!"

"I brought home Chinese food as revenge for that time you washed the dishes," I said quietly, dipping my head down, sparing a glance at Axel as he frowned a little.

"Ah, I-I remember that. Okay, if you're still all pissed off about that, I really am sorry."

I sighed. "I had a really bad day today, thanks to someone who happens to go by the name Axel," I said, crossing my arms.

He tilted his head and I continued.

"I woke up late, couldn't find a uniform, and then that piece of crap dishwasher decided not to work, then I almost got hit by a car, resulting in coffee being spilled all over my already dirty uniform, I almost got fired, the list goes on.

Axel facepalmed. "Aww, damn it! This ruins everything!" he shouted, pulling his hair for dramatic effect.

"Ruins everything?" I inquired. _Maybe he does have something for me?_

"Yeah," he sighed, "Last night I was up really late planning stuff for today and it was super early when I went back to sleep, so I didn't want to wake you up, which is why I slept on the couch. But now you had a bad day and it's my fault." He pouted.

I smiled a little at Axel's cute pouty face. "What did you have planned? Maybe you can make my day better?" I reached for his hand and held it, all of my previous anger at him gone. Now, I was curious what he wanted to do for me.

He blinked his bright green eyes and smiled. "Okay, close your eyes, Rox. No peaking."

Putting a hand over my eyes, I let him guide me somewhere that I thought maybe the dining room. I was careful not to peak, even though I desperately wanted to.

"Tah-dah!" he said grandly, pulling my hand down and I opened my eyes slowly, gasping a little. The miniature dining table (it only had two chairs) was arranged with candles and a rose in the middle, and a delicious looking dinner on two plates. He grinned proudly. "Not bad, huh?" he asked, nudging me.

"Axel," I smiled and looked up at him. "You did all this?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "And…" he continued, taking my hand in his again and leading me this time to the kitchen.

"Axe!" I laughed, "You got a new dishwasher!"

Ruffling my blonde hair playfully, he chuckled. "It's the same model as when we first moved in here. I think."

I hugged him as tightly as I possibly could. "Thank you, Axel," I said, my voice muffled into his chest, "You're the best boyfriend ever."

He hugged me back and took the Chinese to-go bag that I was still holding out of my hand, throwing it onto the counter. "Won't be needing that, unless my cooking sucks."

I giggled, releasing the hug. "Knowing you, everything's probably all burnt." **(AN: Axel joke, get it? Axel, pyromaniac, burnt? xD) **

He rolled eyes his in mock anger. "Don't make me go all fiery redhead on you, boy!" We both laughed.

It was my turn to roll my eyes and I stood on my tiptoes to reach his lips and he kissed me back.

"Love you, Roxas. I was thinking we could go out for some ice cream after this?" I beamed. "Yes! I love you too, Axe. Hey, Axel?" I asked, putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Maybe I can make up for not buying you anything tonight? After ice cream?" I continued, winking, and his smirk told me he caught on to what I was saying.

"Oooh, yes. I bought you a slutty bunny costume and it's in the closet, so we might be able to arrange something." "Wait, you're joking, right?" I asked, a more serious tone in my voice.

Axel shook his head. "Nope, dead honest."

I couldn't help but just stare at him with a big grin on my face. I knew this was going to be a very interesting night, and the day had actually ended up turning out a better than I'd thought it would.

But, that's the thing about Axel, I guess. He'll drive me up the wall and make me think that he honestly doesn't care about what happens to me, but then he always ends up doing something that reminds me why I fell in love with him and why we've been dating for four years.


End file.
